Naruto the Non-person
by wrex123
Summary: It has been a long time since I have had any fun,not since the ninja war anyway. I have done nothing in all these years except wander around and fight in random battles. Maybe it's time to do something interesting. Now if only I could remember how to get out of here? Naruto is oc.(Chapter 1 fixed as of 11/27/2016)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story I have had stuck in my head. Naruto is like mū the Non-person and Karl Ruprect Kroenen. I apologize in advance if there is extra comma's,their there because it doesn't save words or sometimes sentences unless I add one.**

' _Thoughts'_

 _*_ jutsu*

"Speech"

Disclaimer: i don't own anything I wright about

 **The Non-person**

"You know I think that in all my year's my sense of direction has gotten worse. I don't even remember how I got here...Oh wait ya I do, it was right after we sealed the ten tailed beast.

FLASH BACK.

"We did it" Kakashi said. "Yes we did" Naruto said, Hey Sasuk- he was cut off when Sasuke's lightning and amaterasu covered hand came through his chest, all he could hear before everything went black was Kakashi and Sakura yelling his name. When he awakened again he was in a plain white room. When he looked around he saw three people talking, they were Hagoromo otsutsuki, Mū the Non-person and a strange guy that had a metal mask (A.N Karl Ruprect Kroenen from hell boy). When they noticed he was awake they came over, Hagoromo told him that these two are going to train him because he feels responsible for the horrible life he lived. And so he trained with Mū in nin-jutsu first. It took him a long time to master every jutsu Mū taught him to the point he didn't need hand seals to do them(he didn't use shadow clones). He trained with Karl Ruprect Kroenen next. It took 10 years to train his body so he can use the techniques Karl was going to teach him. He is now as strong with raw strength as Tsunade is when she uses chakra. It took another 15 years of training to use his twin bladed tonfa and wrist blades (the same one's Karl used in hell boy the only difference is the handles of of his tonfa have a roaring 9 tailed fox in memory of Kurama engraved into them. His wrist blades have a brass strip down the center of them) and senbon.

His tai-jutsu is rather dangerous and gruesome. Without his wrist blades it is a defensive style that uses grappling, locks, catches and the ripping/tearing of limb's out of sockets or in some cases completely off. With his wrist blades it becomes very deadly it uses grappling, locks, catches and throws.

His appearance has changed quite a lot he is 6'5 and now no longer wears orange, instead he dresses like Mū and Karl, because without Kurama the scars from his youth have returned.(Kurama and the other bijuu were extracted from him) he also wears a mask like Karl, but his is actually a helmet and the eye's have a faint red glow. (Imagine Karl's mask from the first part of the movie but is a full helmet and the eye's glow red a little bit)

He had just finished all his training when Hagoromo came back and brought the bijuu with him and they all look at him, Hagoromo had told him that they are all going to give him a gift for completing the training. The bijuu gave him a type of immortality, he can still die it's just very hard to do, he can only die due to injuries such as decapitation, complete incineration and things like that. He still gets scarred, he is just very hard to kill and will not age , meaning he will always look 20. Mū gave him bandages and pants (black anbu pants) with self repairing and self cleaning seals. Karl gave him a leather over coat, jacket and hat like the ones he used to wear but without the Nazi stuff on it, and boots and gloves.(the coat, jacket, hat, boots, belt and gloves are the ones that he wears in the first part of the movie)the eagle on the hat is clutching an uzumaki swirl. The belt buckle has the kanji for death on it.(he basically looks like Karl when he was a Nazi but without the Nazi stuff and wears black anbu pants. He is not a Nazi and neither am I the outfit just looks badass)

Hagoromo say's that he is going to give him a new life in a new world and walked over to him and places a hand on his head to give him information on the world. When he is finished he backs away and opens up a portal. He say's goodbye and thank you, then he turns around and walks through the portal. He ended up in the underworld so he wandered around for a few thousand years Bored as hell (pun intended) until he ran into the young devil Sirzechs.(as in only a few hundred years old at the time,so young to him) so he helped him for awhile at the start of the great war.

FLASH BACK END.

Until I got lost in this God forsaken Forest, it has been damn near a thousand years of this shit. When am I going to get out of here?! " Ahhh!" What the hell was that? "Ahhh!". There it is again. Well I got nothing better to do so might as well go check it out. After five or ten minutes of walking I found a very interesting bunch. "So I take it you ran across the slime thing?" It was a reasonable question on his part, after all only the girls are naked.

Rias & co.

Just after the little dragon fried the goo we herd a strange mechanical sounding voice ask a question. When they looked to where the voice came from they were surprised. It was a man that has on a strange helmet and looked like a Nazi but didn't have any Nazi stuff on just the clothes.(he looks like Karl from the first part of the hell boy movie except he has on black anbu pants the eagle pin on the hat is clutching an uzumaki swirl instead of a swastika and the belt buckle has the kanji for death on it) "who are you?" Rias asked. "Isn't it polite to introduce yourself, before you ask a question?" Naruto asked. "Sorry my name is Rias Gremory and this is my peerage Issei Hyoudo, Akeno Himejima, Asia Argento, Kiba Yuuto, Koneko Toujo". Rias said. "It's good to meet you Rias, people call me the Mujin." I have a few questions though first Is the war over? Second, Who won if it is? And third What is a peerage?" Naruto asked.

Rias was shocked by those questions. "How do you not know the answers to those questions?!" Rias practically shouted. "I don't know maybe I was lost in this fucking forest for damn near a thousand years." Naruto said quite sarcastically. "Unlike you Devil's I can't come and go as I please, now answer the damn questions."

Rias was shocked by the fact that a human is well over a thousand years old but desided to answer his questions. "To answer your questions in order. 1. The war is over it has been for few hundred years in fact. 2. No one did, the loses on all sides and the death of the four great Satans forced a truce of sorts between the three and later the Kuoh Treaty. 3. a peerage is a group of humans that have been reborn as Devil's or Angels under a master to compensate for the loses of the war. Devil's use Evil pieces and Angels use Brave Saints." Rias explained. "Thanks for the explanation that cleared up a lot". Naruto replied. "Now get what you came for and get me out of here, I haven't had good sake in almost a thousand years and I want to get hammered!" Naruto exclaimed. Every one sweat dropped at that.

A/N: i got a beta reader so the story should improve. I'd like to thank the beta reader for his help.

Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything I write about.

"speech"

*Jutsu*

' _Thoughts'_

Fights will 3rd person.

Conversations will be 1st person

 **Naruto vs Riser**

"It has been a week since they dropped him off at a bar. I wonder what is going to happen."

FLASH BACK.

"Hey Issei come over here for a minute."

"Yeah what's up?"

"I got a feeling something interesting is going to happen soon,when it does I want you to come find me at the bar."

FLASH BACK END.

Just as I finished the memory the door busted open and a freaked out Issei came running over.

"Ok Issei calm down and tell me what happened." So Issei told me about the rating game and the marriage Rias was forced into and how he gave his arm to Ddraig to help get her back.

"So you want my help to get Rias back?" "Yes" Issei said. "Well lead the way then. I was right this is interesting but when you get me there I will fight Riser, I have a plan."

-With Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Kiba.-

"Do you think Issei will make it in time?" Akeno asked.

"I don't know all we can do is wait and hope for the best." Kiba said then he turned to the stage when Rias appeared, but just as she appeared, the door got blown off it's hinges.

-With Naruto and Issei a few minutes earlier.-

"So how do you want to do this Mujin?"

"That my friend is simple, we go through the front door and go kick some ass!" Naruto said as he opened the first door. They were confronted by two Phenex guards, one got brave and charged. Naruto side stepped the attack and caught the spear, broke the tip off and pulled shaft forward dragging the guard with it. When the guard stumbled Naruto stabbed him in the neck. Then the second guard ran at him. He caught the spear lifted it up bringing the guard with it, and slammed the Phenex down, in his daze the guard never saw it coming. Naruto walked over to the downed devil and picked up his foot up and crushed his head.

This unfortunately attracted some more guards, three in total. Naruto picked up the spear and threw it through one guards chest. Issei got the other one, but he looked like he was going to be sick after watching him kill three Devils like they were nothing. The last guard did the only thing that he could, he charged hoping to at least injure the man in front of him. Naruto grabbed the spear and pushed it aside as he head butted him. The guard lost his grip on the spear. Naruto then seized the opportunity and grabbed the guards arm, and threw him over his shoulder on to the ground, ripping the guards arm off, and then hitting the guard in the head with his own arm, So hard it broke his neck.

Naruto picked up the dead guard by his leg, still holding his arm and dragged the body down the hall to the door of the party room. He gave Issei the arm and asked him to hold it until he need's a hand, he then threw the body at the door so hard the door flew off it's hinges.

"What is the meaning of this! Seize him!" Riser yelled then eight Phenex guards surround him.

"Don't get involved, its been so long since I fought multiple opponents at once, and it's going to be fun!" Naruto spread's his arms a little bit, and opens his hand's as two blades come out of the back of his wrists. **(same stance Karl use's when he opens his wrist blades)** The first two charge him, but he side steps the spearman, and grabs him by neck, in a one armed choke hold as he blocks a thrust from the second guard's spear while throwing the guard he has in the choke hold to the side slitting his throat at the same time. Then the second guard tries to stab him, he parries the spear and gets past his guard and stabs the guard in the chest and stomach, he picks the guard up like that, and throws him at the other guards.

Then the rest of the guards attack him all at ounce. He dodges a spear thrust to his chest, and grabs the spear as he spins, ripping the spear out of the guard's hands, cuts his throat and throws the spear, impaling a guard about to attack him all in the same motion. He dodges a thrown spear, and charges the guard that threw the spear catching a punch, which he uses as leverage to throw the guard over his shoulder on to the floor, dislocating his shoulder and ripping his arm off. He uses that arm to beat it's owner to death, and then threw it at another guard disorienting the guard.

He runs to the Phenex and stabs him three times in the chest and stomach in quick succession. The last two attack him at the same time, Naruto side steps a spear strike which causes the guard to spear the other guard in the chest which caused him to freeze. Since the final guard is frozen, he retracts his wrist blades, and look over to Issei.

"Hey Issei I need a hand." Issei threw the arm from earlier to him just as the last guard gets his act together, and attacks Naruto. He side stepped, and hits the guard with the arm, and proceeds to beat the guard to death with said arm. He then looks at everyone and says.

"Damn that was handy." **(pun intended)**

"I think I'm getting rusty that took two minutes to kill them, it should only have taken one."

-With everyone else. **(Can't think of away to write this in first person so I'm going to do it in 3rd person)** -

Everyone was shocked at what just happened, nobody was more shocked than Sirzechs as he arrived mid fight expecting to see Issei, but instead he saw someone he thought was dead. Rias was shocked that someone she just met would come and help her with Issei. Akeno was hot under the coller because of how brutally he killed the guards. Kiba was impressed with his skill with blades and surprised he came at all. Koneko was just surprised that he came. Though everyone except Sirzechs **(because he already knew)** wondered how his blades killed the Phenex guards so easily, little did they know his weapons were blessed by a priest giving them the same properties as a cross, and they were coated with now dried holy water.

Naruto looked around the room until he saw Sirzechs.

"Hey gaki is that you?" Now Sirzechs knew he was talking to the man he feared, respects and see's as an older brother figure because no one else dared to call him gaki.

"Yes Naruto nii-san its me, how have you been? The last time I saw you was when we went to the familiar forest."

"Oh you know fine."

"I finally got out of the forest thanks to imōto, but we can catch up later."

"Now on to the matter at hand, I know you set this up for Issei but I will fight Riser for Rias's hand in marriage and the right to serve and fight for her without being in her peerage."

 **(No he is not going to be married to her if he wins he is going to release her from the bond so she can get married to who ever she wants to and by serve and fight for her I mean he can participate in rating games and such without being a devil or in her peerage.)**

Rias didn't know what to think, the guy she found in the forest is apparently very close to her onii-sama, for him to call him nii-san. 'not to mention calling me imōto and wanting to basically be a human member of my peerage. **(the reason she and Sirzechs aren't confused about him asking for her marriage is because they figured out his plan,and Issei knows to trust his plan.)**

"Very well I will grant your wishes when you win nii-san."

"You can't be serious Sirzechs-sama he's just a human!"

"True but he is strong and practically my aniki so I will grant his requests."

-In the arena-

"Well what are you waiting for squirt?" That set Riser off, as he flew into the air, and Naruto used *Doton: light weight rock no jutsu* to follow. It's times like these that Naruto really wants to thank Mū for teaching him how to fly.

"Well if your not going to come Raiser then I will." Just as he finished his sentence he raises his hands, like he's trying to block an attack, but a white cylinder with a small circle in the middle of it forms between his hands.

-With Rias and Sirzechs-

"What is that onii-sama?"

"That Rias-chan is one of his most powerful techniques, it destroys the target on a molecular level leaving nothing but dust behind."

-Back in the arena-

"Well say goodbye Riser!" *Jinton: Detachment of the primitive world:pillar* The cylinder shot forward and Riser dodged, but just barely. The attack reduced the tower behind Riser to dust. Riser rushed forward, and flame punched Naruto to the ground. In Naruto's mild surprise he didn't see the punch coming, not that it hurt him much anyway. Naruto watched Riser land on the ground, clearly not to keen to have *Jinton* used on him again.

"Very well Riser you will die on the ground."

"You can't kill me, I'm a lot stronger than those guards you killed! You shouldn't even have the right to be involved in devil affairs. You know nothing of how important this marriage is for the devil species."

"Your right on two accounts Riser. One, You are stronger than those guards, but I can easily fight on par with the dragons if I wasn't so rusty. I have been fighting, since long before your grandparents were even born gaki, so you're a few thousand years too early to beat me even in my current rusty condition, squirt. Two, I don't know anything about the importance of this wedding, nor do I care. All I care about is that Rias doesn't want it, so it won't happen. Your wrong about me not having a a right in this affair Riser."

"And why is that?"

"Because Sirzechs is like my otōto, which makes Rias my imōto by extension. So I have every right and reason to keep her out of an unwanted marriage Riser." Naruto reaches behind his back and under his coat to get his favorite hand to hand weapons, his bladed tonfa. After he got out the weapons Naruto loosened up his neck, shoulders, and wrists. When he was done he started spinning his bladed tonfa like Karl taught him to.

-In the stands-

"Sirzechs-sama what are those?"

"Those Kiba, are his signature weapons, They are his bladed Tonfa."

"Why haven't we heard of them onii-sama?"

"I'm not surprised that you haven't, not many use them. They are incredibly dangerous to both the user, and opponent. In fact nobody has mastered them since, everyone who has tried has died while trying to so"

"What makes them so dangerous onii-sama?"

"Its because the way they are used, the blade's are blessed by a priest, and polished in a special type of holy water that will dry and coat the blade's in a Lacker like coating, but that's not the real killer, no it's the poison. It's a very potent and fast acting poison, that aniki created to attack the nervous system, muscles, and the heart of devils, fallen angels and angels with equal efficiency. Only a few know how to make it, but only aniki knows how to make the antidote. So basically you are swinging, spinning and twirling around a poisonous weapon that is bladed everywhere except the handle. One slip, one tiny scratch and seven minutes later your dead, I just hope he doesn't kill Riser. Aniki doesn't take kindly to people who hurt his family in any way. Which includes me, you Rias-chan, Grayfia, Azazel and Serafall leviathan. though there could be others who I don't know."

Everyone who heard the explanation about the weapons was scared and shocked, at just how dangerous they are.

"Then how can he use them?" Asked Kiba

"Well Kiba I have no idea. He already used them when I first met him, but I do know he has never cut him-self with them for as long as I have known him. Oh dear, Riser shouldn't have said that. I think aniki is going to kill kill him now."

-Arena during the conversation.-

Riser charged Naruto and threw a flaming punch, which Naruto side stepped and cracked Riser on the back with the flat of the blade. Naruto then ran at Riser as he spun his right tonfa, when he got to Riser he stopped the tonfa long end out and cut Riser's chest, Riser screamed in pain, as it felt like getting cut by an Excalibur dipped in holy water.

"You've got seven minutes max Riser my poison is very potent."

"Fuck you human! after I kill you, I will bed Rias on your grave!" Naruto didn't seem to like that sentence very much, because when Riser ran at him he didn't move, other than to put his left tonfa away. Riser punch Naruto in the stomach but surprisingly Naruto didn't move an inch. Riser punched him three more times and once more in the face, and Naruto didn't even flinch.

"You done weakling? You know, I was only going to mildly hurt you, just enough to win but now I'm going to kill you." With that said Naruto ran at Riser catching a punch thrown at him, with his free hand, and broke Riser's right arm with the handle of his tonfa, as he got behind him and cut him three times on the back. Riser howled in rage and pain as he turned trying to catch Naruto with an elbow. Naruto saw this coming and cut Riser's left arm off, and cut the tendons in the back of his knees and ankles forcing Riser to kneel.

"Its been three minutes Riser, the poison is attacking your nervous system, you can't move and any pain you feel will be ten times worse than before. I can only imagine the pain your in right now, but don't worry it will be over soon." Naruto reached into the inside pocket of his coat and pulled out a vile filled with a clear liquid and a small brush and began applying the liquid to his tonfa.

-Stands-

"Oh dear, aniki is going to kill him!"

"What do you mean onii-sama?"

"He created that liquid for the specific purpose of killing member's of the Phenex family, who have their regeneration, **(the guards didn't have the bloodline)** it stops their regeneration so any part he cuts off stays off."

"Why would he need that, I thought he was on the devil's side during the great war?"

"That is true Akeno-san while he did side with the devils most of the time, he is an assassin and a very good one at that."

"WHAT! HE'S AN ASSASSIN?!" Everyone yelled in surprise, no one expected that. Rias was the first to regain her composure.

"If he is an assassin why did he help our side?"

"That is likely because of me and Grayfia. You see even though aniki looks young he is old. Very old in fact, so I can only assume that he had no one or he out lived his friends and family. But he found me and Grayfia when he was wondering. We were surrounded by fallen angels, they had killed our whole team and we were about to be killed, when he just wandered in between us whistling a tune. He didn't even notice us until I said something to him. When he did notice us he looked around, and figured out what was happening, he threw me his bag and killed the fallen angels like they were nothing. The rest is history, after a-while he started seeing me as his otōto and Grayfia as his daughter. So you see, we gave an old man a family something that he may never have had." Noticing the girls of Rias's group and even Grayfia were shedding a few tears Sirzechs desided to lighten the mood.

"You should have seen him when he found out about me an Grayfia he threatened to castrate me with a rusty spoon! He is very protective of his girls"

"That he is. I remember the time he found you in my tent and he chased you with a 2x4." Sirzechs pouted.

"Yes I remember I still have the scar, we didn't even do anything, I just stopped by to see if you wanted anything to eat! I still can't figure out where he got the 2x4." Sirzechs smiled as he saw them laughing.

Arena-

Naruto had finished coating his blade in the liquid and was about cut Riser in half, he was interrupted by Riser's sister Ravel Phenex, because she jumped in front of Riser.

"Stop! You can't kill him!"

"Why not? You heard what he said. Now move little girl or you will die with him."

"You will have to kill me too, he may be an asshole but he is still my nii-san!"

"Very well, then you will die with him, I will tell your parents you died honorably defending your onii-san." Naruto then begun to spin his tonfa and stopped it long end out. He swung to cut her from shoulder to hip. He watched as she didn't even flinch, as she just closed her eyes and waited. When he saw this he stopped his blade right by her neck. She waited for the pain, but instead she felt something on her head. When she looked she saw Naruto looking down at her with his hand on her head.

"Good Job little one, even though he is an ass you were still willing to die for him because he's your onii-san." Ravel blushed a bit at the praise, and being treated like a little girl.

"Go on back to the stands little one I won't kill your nii-san. But I am going to prevent him from being a problem for women in the future ok?" Ravel nodded lightly and took off. Naruto looked at Riser noticing he was barely conscious, so he used his tonfa covered in wind chakra and the liquid to castrate him, to prevent him from going after Any women again. Riser was screaming bloody murder because of the pain and the knowledge that he won't be able to have kids or just have sex ever again. Naruto having heard enough of him screaming, knocked him out and gave him the antidote to his poison, he then flicked the blood off his blade and put it away and used *Doton: Light weight rock no jutsu* to fly over to everyone.

-Stands while Naruto was finishing up-

"So that's why you didn't stop him onii-sama. You knew he wouldn't kill her."

"Yes I knew he wouldn't kill her, but I fear Ravel shouldn't have saved Riser."

"Why is that Sirzechs-sama?"

"Because there are worse things than death Akeno-san" AAGGGHHHHH!

"Oh dear I think you are right Sirzechs-sama, he just castrated him." Akeno told them. Sirzech's skin grew pale and instinctively covered his groin, as did every other male in the stands. Grayfia looks up and sees Naruto coming.

"He's coming." They all look over and see him land. Naruto notices that he is the center of attention so he waves and simply says

"Yo"

A/N sorry about the fight between Naruto and Riser I know it was broken up but it seemed like the best way to cover some of his back story with Sirzechs and Grayfia. But let me know what you think. I'm going to start working on chapter 2. Of A forgotten monster soon.


End file.
